Godzilla : Death to all Monsters
by charland77
Summary: this my third fan fiction


BY DUSTIN CHAELAND

GODZILLA: DEATH TO ALL MONSTERS

Toshio was walking down the street in Tokyo, when an emergency alarm went on. The alarm was loud and annoying to all of the civilians of Tokyo. Toshio ran down the street to his friend Yoshi's store. He slams the door open and yell's "Yoshi, do you know what's going on?"

Yoshi sighs and says "meteor is on its way, heading to earth. The only problem with that is, it's slowing down so they think it might be an alien ship on its way."

Toshio says "are you fucking kidding me. Is the military going to help us this time? Unlike last time where Godzilla destroyed Tokyo, and they had to rebuild everything."

Yoshi started to tear up, he says "I don't know Toshio; I don't know what's going to happen this time."

They feel vibrations in the ground and in the building. The TV starts to state a second emergency. That Godzilla is in Tokyo bay assaulting all of the military. They watch the TV as they see Godzilla walking up the beach destroying any army person and machine in his wake.

Godzilla steps closer to Tokyo city. He uses his beam blast to destroy several army tanks. Godzilla turns around and stares at the ocean. Five figures are moving towards Tokyo. The five figures are Mothra, Gorosaurus, Manda, Anguirus, and Zilla.

Then outta the blue, the meteor crashes into one of Tokyo's buildings. Then after a minute, a new creature called the Kyzer Dragon came out of the wreckage the creature is a new serpent type. It looks the same as Manda but it's twice as big.

Manda slithers onto the beach and attacks this new creature. They end up in a fighting ball together then Manda falls to the ground dead.

Toshio and Yoshi continue to stare at the TV, wondering what the hell is happening out there. Yoshi says "is this really happening. Are we going to be endangered too?"

Toshio says "I have no fucking idea, but if those things get any closer. Then I'm going to fucking leave this place."

The new creature lifts Manda up and eats Manda whole. The creature after a few minutes starts to change. It grows longer, gets bigger and grows six pair of legs.

Yoshi stares at the TV and says "holy fucking shit did that just Manda and turned into something bigger."

Toshio says "I think we should leave, this place is getting to dangerous to be around."

Yoshi says "just a bit longer ok man."

Toshio says "fine I'm staying for five more minutes longer then I'm leaving got it."

Yoshi says "understood." They continue to watch the TV.

Gorosaurus and Zilla charge in and slam into the creature. The new creature wraps its tail around Gorosaurus and twists snapping Gorosaurus's back. Zilla jumps onto the new creature and does a fire blast to its face. The new creature bits Zilla's neck and kills Zilla. The new creature eats both Zilla and Gorosaurus.

Yoshi stares at the TV and says "this is going to be bad. What the hell is it going to change into next." He continues to stare at the TV.

The new creature grows much bigger and grows two pairs of massive wings so it can be able to fly. The creature is now three times bigger than it was; it also has three heads now. Anguirus turns into a ball and rolls at the new creature. The new creature lifts up and lands its feet on Anguirus crushing him. It lifts up Anguirus and eats him.

The new creature changes again. This time two times bigger, grows five long heads and has three pairs of wings, and it grows spikes on the end of the tail.

The new creature is standing there massive four times bigger than Godzilla. It has three pairs of wings and five heads. All five heads open their mouths, build up energy and fire all at once. Lighting Mothra on fire and making Mothra explode.

Godzilla builds up energy and fires blowing off one of the heads to the new creature. Godzilla builds up more energy and fires a second time at the chest of the new creature making it crash into a bunch of buildings.

The new creature gets up, fly's up into the air. It picks up Godzilla and tosses him into buildings. The new creature builds up energy and blasts the area where Godzilla is.

A few minutes a blast comes from the wreckage and takes off two of the heads and all of the wings on the left side of the creature. It crashes to the ground and starts to scream from the agonizing pain.

Godzilla gets up from the wreckage and walks forward. Godzilla does a second blast taking off another head and the last of the wings on the new creature.

The new creature tries to move but it can't cause its being pinned down by silk. It notices three Mothra larvae are spitting silk at it. The creature creates a massive beam shooting at one of the Mothra larvae, killing the Mothra larvae.

Godzilla creates an even more powerful energy beam than what he last shot. The beam builds up blue like usual and then it turns red. Then he lets the blast go slamming it into the new creature exploding it into a bunch of small bits.

Then all of a sudden a loud bang happens and some of the rubble where that new creature came from starts to move. Then a spaceship comes out from the wreckage.

The spaceship moves closer to Godzilla and the Mothra larvae. It builds up energy and shoots killing the last two Mothra larvae. It builds up energy again and shoots at Godzilla leaving a massive hole in Godzilla's chest.

Godzilla gets extremely pissed off. He builds up a massive amount of energy. He fires blowing up the space ship up into bits. Godzilla then falls down to the ground dead from the massive blood lose.

Toshio and Yoshi stare at each other wondering how the hell did Godzilla win, when he was barely alive in the first place.

THE END


End file.
